


A Sweetness Down in My Soul

by raktajinos



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (1987)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix created for <a href="http://apckrfansfic.livejournal.com/211514.html">apckrfan's</a> story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1428406">of the same name</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweetness Down in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Sweetness Down In My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428406) by [apckrfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan). 



> I had a great time reading apckrfan's story and then feeling what music went best with it. Apckrfan, I hope you like it :) 
> 
> And go read the story, it's awesome.

come listen to it on 8tracks

[A Little Sweetness Down in My Soul]() from [raktajinos]() on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).


End file.
